Listen
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: a short, sweet story about nessie and jaocb. NEWBIE, REVIEW FLAMES OR NOT


**I hate these things so I'll keep this short, hope you like it!!!!**

**REVIEW…FLAMES OR NOT!**

It was cool outside, not freezing, just cool. I was sitting by the river outside my grandparent's house.

This was my favorite place to go to think. I would close my eyes and listen to every thing around me. Though my hearing wasn't nearly as enhanced as my families, but when I was focused I could hear the sound of the tires rolling up and the main road in the town in which we lived in the past six years.

I could hear the birds chirping all though out the woods and the small animals wandering over the ground their feet making the lightest pitter-patter sound. I could hear the sound of the air-plane motors over head and the light sound of the rivers rushing down the stream rushing past the rocks eroding them down into little pebbles.

I could also hear the slight whispering among my family. I could hear only bits and pieces of what they said such as "we can't…why not…clam…I bet you" the last three words belonged to Emmett. I laughed quietly; Emmett was always looking for a bet. I couldn't help but wonder what it was this time that they were betting on.

I sighed, pushing it to the back of my mind for later asking, and laid down gently in the grass spreading my arms above my head and exhaling slowly. I felt so relaxed, so at peace, that I barely noticed the sound of the grass crumpling some feet away till I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and a pair of light, butterfly like lips tickling my cheek.

"Jacob" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck, my eyes still closed. "Nessie" his warm, husky voice whispered tenderly in my ear his breath making me insanely dizzy. His lips moved from my cheek to my jaw to my neck. "Mmmmm" I sighed playing with his hair with my long piano fingers that I inherited from my father.

"Hello sweetheart," he muttered against my neck his lips fluttering across my skin. "Hello" I whispered back giggling slightly. His lips lingered on my neck for a few more seconds before moving back up and lightly placing a kiss on my lips, nose, forehead, and lips again. "I love you," I said confident in my words. He chuckled softly pulling us up and looking into my eyes. "Good, because if you didn't I don't know what I'd do." He said a small smile playing on his lips. I squinted at him "is that supposed to be your way of saying you love me?" I asked pulling my fingers from his hair and placing my hands on my waist and frowning slightly.

He laughed taking my hands from my hips and kissing each of my palms. "I love you with my entire being Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I can't even think about anything that has to do with you leaving me because it makes me what to die." He said his face straight and totally unjoking.

I smiled pulling my left hand out of his grasp to caress his face. "Ditto" I whispered making him crack up laughing. "What am I going to do with you Renesmee?" I stood up pulling him with me.

"Well you could lock me up in a ivory tower and then wait for some stupid, self-revolving, totally unrealistic prince to come try and rescure me and then crush his dreams by stealing me away to some foreign land and marring me." I said rubbing my nails against my rolling stones t-shirt, acting like my idea was the most natural in the world.

He's response surprised me though. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me his lips harder then normal on mine. He pushed his body against mine harder than he had before. Our kisses had always been loving and affectionate nothing like this. There was a different spark to this kiss something more sexual than I was used to but that didn't bother me at all I pushed my body back against his, pulling him closer, if that was possible.

When he pulled away I was still slightly shell shocked by this kiss that I almost missed his next words. "Will you marry me" he asked his voice low and passionate. I gasped "w…what" I stuttered. I had not been expecting this, not yet.

"Renesmee Cullen will you do me the incredible honor of marring me?" I smiled up at him, my eyes wide. "Yes," I whispered "yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" I shouted throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"Good," he replied reaching in his pocket and fetching out a small velvet box. "Because I don't think I could have returned this." He opened the box to revel a beautiful six stone ring and glimmered brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Oh Jacob" I gasped, I was afraid to tough it let alone wear it, it looked expensive. He took my left hand carefully picking up the ring from the box and sliding it on my left hand second finger. "Thank you" he whispered kissing my hand again then leaning his forehead on mine. I smiled "your very welcome." I said smiling at his words. As we stood there hand in hand staring into each others eyes, a brand new ring decorating my finger, I heard in the distance Emmett's voice say loud and clear. "I told you he'd ask her before sun set, cough it up."

THE END

**REVIEW, FLAMES OR NOT!!!! **


End file.
